Start the Fire
by Chippster
Summary: Nevermore rp fanfic Ligeia blamed Frederick, for sparking that fire that destroyed his barriers.


FOR THE READERS OUT THERE:

The following couple of fanfics are mostly for my own enjoyment and lulz... along with a few other select people.

You see, I am in this rp thingie on Gaia online, an rp called Nevermore. It is a group rp, with characters based on the stories from the tales and poems of Edgar Allen Poe. I am a big old dork, so decided to write a bit o fanfiction about a few of the character. XD I know I know, WAY dorky, but I am not the only one! :3

/forum/barton-town/n-e-v-e-r-more-adv-lit/t.35257677/ :There is a link to the rp, in case you are interested in how this little thing originated and descriptions of the characters, who is what and why they act like they do.

This specific fanfic is about two of the characters that have a kind of... "special" relationship, Ligeia and Frederick.

Disclaimer: I STILL NEED ONE OF THESE?! OHYES! The idea of the rp dun belong to ME. But to Trashie on Gaia. Whom is like, the LORD. The italisized words in the songs are lyrics from 'Thats Okay' by the Hush Sound.

* * *

It was almost impossible for one to believe the person Ligeia had once been. The man completely opposed to change had himself changed very much. The one who had tried to fight off anything changing his life, for better or worse, was changing without even knowing it. By the time the change occurred and he noticed it was too late. Too late to go back to that unstoppable force he once was.

_You are broken and callow  
Cautious and safe_

Once upon a time, nothing could faze Ligeia. No matter how inappropriate a gesture was and no matter how horrifying or terrible the mental image you could get no reaction out of Ligeia. He would simply attempt to ignore what was placed in front of him or make one comment expressing his displeasure with the information he was presented and then let the subject drop. He let information be his guide. All logic, no emotion. And unstoppable force; always judging a situation logically and not letting the emotions interfere for they were not there to begin with. He kept his calm demeanor through any situation. He did not care to try to help those who did not meet up to his standards. Anyone who did not have any talents he could use became obsolete, not needed and unwanted by him. He shot his point out bluntly at others without care for if it hurt their feelings are not… many were just below him and did not deserve his manners or kindness.

_You are a boundless and beauty  
With fright in your face_

He was not always so cold, so emotionless. In fact, he still had those emotions, somewhere inside him. A vast sea of them; all rough and spontaneous and waiting to wash him away. He had protection from this wave though; he had built himself a dike. A dam of knowledge, book after book stacked up in his mind, shielding him away from the wrath of unstable emotional outbursts and those unnatural swings that would deteriorate his logic. He filled in the cracks of the dam with painful memories, all the reasons he had to never give into emotion again. Not a single drop of emotion got into his heart. He had created an effective barrier, powerful and strong… only getting stronger as time went on. It helped create distance from others; it helped him be able to observe a situation from the safety of a solid point of view. Feet on the ground, nothing swaying him besides the knowledge he had laid out before him. He had room to breath, time to think, and no distractions. Ligeia was an unstoppable force of knowledge… until he met him.

_Until someone loves you,  
I'll keep you safe  
But like them, I will give you away_

It made no sense. How the entire situation stared did not make a single bit of sense to Ligeia. It was purely illogical. It began one day, with a sudden event that seemed to change Ligeia's entire life. Perhaps it was not that one day… many an event led up to the day Ligeia began to change. Weeks upon weeks of work, Legrand becoming more and more touchy every day… attempting to embrace him in some way or merely get some kind of reaction out of him, and someone new. Someone who had recently been talking to him, small talks here and there… a crow folk that had been around for quite some time yet he had never bothered to get acquainted with. Frederick Metzengerstein. A blond and spontaneous 'time-bomb' of sorts that Ligeia tried his best to avoid. He could tell from the first moment he saw the man that he was a dangerous sort of fellow… perhaps he about to explode at any second. Tic, Tic, boom. When he had first noticed him, Ligeia ignored the man. Nothing was off or unusual about him, and he certainly had nothing Ligeia needed. Time passed, and Frederick had begun trying to start up conversations with him. It went the same way every time. Frederick would block of Ligeia's path from wherever he was going, not allowing him to pass or go off to his destination. Ligeia would stand there for a few moments, asking if Frederick needed anything from him, and a small conversation would start… if one could call it that. It was always short and to the point with Ligeia, round about and suggestive with Frederick. He would use words and phrases obviously meant to be said as innuendos as small hints at risky behavior, and Ligeia would ignore his statements. As time went on though… it was harder to ignore the statements. Any time he found a familiar blond someone blocking his path, he began to feel a small amount of discomfort. He no longer tried to worm out of conversations due to the sheer idiocy of the topic… but rather his inability to converse without avoiding eye contact and feeling his body react in certain ways it shouldn't. A microscopic flutter of the heart, a tiny feeling of his stomach flipping perhaps… the urge to actually imagine what Frederick was hinting at. The changes were so small, he barley noticed they were occurring. By the time he had noticed something was going on… it was too late.

The final push came one day, when everyone was forced to gather together for some reason or another. All together in one spot, a happy little divided family. Ligeia had talked to anyone he figured he had to, attempting to leave the group so he could leave and go back to his private library when suddenly a familiar obstacle stood between him and escape once more. He came out of no where, like usual, suddenly appearing like a burst of spontaneous combustion. Ligeia tried to step back, to create a bit of distance from Frederick… something he has not needed before. He normally stood his ground, showed his opponent he was strong and refused to back down or give any submission, but at that moment he felt the need for space. Being so close brought him discomfort. The conversation started off it's usual way, Frederick throwing in just as many reckless and rude comments as any other time, stepping forward once to delete any distance Ligeia had just created. Ligeia could feel something foreign inside him, strange and unknown for a long time. Heat. He felt his heart, protected by all that knowledge and kept at an icy chill begin to heat up from the inside. It frightened him, another feeling he was not used to. An emotion that was not supposed to have gotten in.

Ligeia backed up once more, discomfort begging to set up, as he looked into Frederick's eyes for one moment, attempting to read his features to figure out what he was thinking… so he could make a logical decision on what to do in the situation. However, looking into his eyes had been the worst idea. The moment he established eye contact, he felt glued to the spot. He could see all those emotions in Frederick's eyes… so many he didn't understand and some he couldn't even name. Before he could run away from the situation however, Frederick made a move.  
Within a single moment, everything changed. Ligeia lost control of his footing as he felt strong hands grip the front of his vest, a sharp tug forcing him forward and his lips colliding full force with a pair of foreign ones. The small amount of heat that Ligeia had felt before now became a raging inferno. He could barley see anything, his mind did not function for a few moments. That one event caused a spark in him, a small fire starting in one corner of his mind, just one small flame that had been burning in the back of his mind for weeks was fueled enough to start eating away at the barrier he had created.

That small flare burnt down his defenses just enough to let the sea of emotions that had been held back for years come rushing in all at once. Fear, surprise, shock, horror, and a few other emotions he was not sure he even could possibly name in that moment. They came sweeping in past the barrier he created, demolishing all the work he had put into his live over the years. He was swept off of his feet by the rush and carried off and spun around in every direction and not knowing which way was up or down, left or right. All his learning and all his knowledge became useless as the emotions (made stronger by the fact they had been gone for so long) came back, filling him once more.  
Barley able to think, he let his body work on it's own. He pulled away from Frederick, feeling something he had not felt in the longest time but would feel many more times in the future; heat creep to his cheeks as his face turned a dark shade of red; a blush. He couldn't even form words, stuttering out a string of nonsensical words to try to say something… anything that would help the situation. Nothing seemed to work though. Without knowing what else to use in the situation, he pulled out his last resort of a weapon… his ruler. He whipped it out without thinking, striking out with it with all the force he could muster. Anything to make sure that never happened again… one last desperate attempt to stop his barrier from fully breaking.

It was no use though. Even after the metal hit flesh, Frederick's cheek, Ligeia still could not stop the flow that was making its way through the damage. Ligeia stood there after the ruler came in contact, eyes wide with fear and clutching the ruler to his chest, like a protective shield and he backed up a few paces, watching Frederick for a reaction. To Ligeia's shock and surprise, he was not angry … nor did he respond to the pain that had to be there. All he did was stand there for a few moments, before a odd smile appeared on his face and he began to laugh.

Ligeia felt one more powerful emotion… anger. Rage. Was this all some kind of cruel and sick joke placed on him? Did Frederick realize the full gravity of what he had done? Had all of Ligeia's defenses and calm nature just crumble because Frederick felt like having him as a plaything of sorts? Ligeia could not contain the fury that was building up inside him… and it began to show through on his features. Logic attempted to mix with emotion and resulted in a failure of a thought.  
And that is what his life had been, ever since that day. Time after time, every word he got from someone broke down his defenses even more. Logical decisions became over-ridden by powerful emotions that sprung out of no where, fogging up his once clear vision. His obsessive compulsive disorder became worse and worse, to the point where he could not stop urges to straighten things out even in dangerous situations. He was trying to cling onto order, anything to stop himself from drowning in the chaos of his own emotions, keep his head above water and not fall under. Simple comments he could usually ignore sent him off on a rant about indecency and what was right or wrong. Once unafraid to stand up to people, he felt sudden swings of submissive behavior, backing down when faced with danger he felt he couldn't handle when at one point he would simply convince himself he could handle it. One touch was enough to send him into a hysterical state of mind, scurrying away with fright in his eyes and uncertainty. He no longer simply accepted that some people were not up to his standards… he would try to educate them and lecture them (some called it nagging, but Ligeia had to disagree with that). He no longer knew how to handle social situations, so attempted to be polite and proper with everyone.

Ligeia changed. And yet, he still clung onto his present self refusing to simply allow any more change to happen… even if it was changing back to his old self and to his old ways. The version people respected; the version that people dared not mess with or question. The old him that could handle any situation and complete it successfully, without the weight of emotions to get in the way.

And it was all his fault. Frederick Metzengerstein. The blaze that wormed it's way into his heart and destroyed him from the inside.


End file.
